Resurrection
by Rina76
Summary: A short, 2 chapter fic just for fun. Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz are back from the dead and making the most of it when they come across Reno and Rude in a club. Instead of picking a fight with the Turks, Kadaj just wants them all to be friends. VERY good friends... Main pairings: Kadaj/Reno, Yazoo/Rude.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello Final Fantasy fans! I've missed you guys so much. I know it's been ages since I posted in this fandom but here's a fun little something I've been working on. Hope you enjoy it! :)_

* * *

Title: Resurrection

Author: Rina

Rating: Adult +, swearing, sexual situations.

Pairings: Kadaj/Reno, Yazoo/Rude. Loz is also there.

Warnings: Slash, hints of incest.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy Advent Children and am making no money from the posting of this story.

* * *

Chapter 1.

It's Friday night and the three resurrected Remnants are at a club, looking for a good time.

Yazoo finds it when he sees Reno lounging against a wall, a drink in one hand and a smoke in the other. The slim Sephiroth replica gazes at Reno's profile: the straight pointed nose, the long lashes, the high cheekbones complete with matching crimson tattoos. Yazoo's eyes linger on the trash-talking yet pretty mouth, the sharp jaw line he wants to nibble along, the ringed earlobe that begs to be sucked and the gathered red hair at the nape of Reno's neck that Yazoo's fingers itch to run through. Reno may work for the Turks and is a pain in everyone's ass but Yazoo freely admits that the redhead is particularly stunning in appearance.

Silently gliding up beside the ponytailed man, Yazoo chimes, "Having fun, are we?"

Momentarily startled, the Turk whirls around and sloshes his drink over the edge of the glass, glaring at the tall silver-haired man once he recognises who it is.

"Having fun?" Reno repeats in annoyance, brushing spilled droplets off the lapels of his jacket. "Well, I WAS until you showed up. What the hell do you want, Yazoo?"

"I want you to apologise."

"Me?" Reno's blue eyes narrow. "What for?"

"For the way you and your bald buddy tried to blow us up in the tunnel." Yazoo's normally expressionless face shows a hint of displeasure. "That wasn't very nice of you, Reno. We could have been killed."

"I ain't apologising for that - you freaks deserved it." Reno sneers. "Bunch of psychotic Remnants."

At the insult, Yazoo sends a gloved fist barrelling into Reno's chest, knocking him backward, the Turk going flying along with his drink and cigarette. Reno skids along the floor until he smacks into a wall, gasping for air after the unexpected blow. Coming up to the winded redhead, Yazoo coldly wraps his hand around the other man's neck, lifting Reno up so his back is against a marble column. When Yazoo speaks, his voice is sharp with irritation.

"You WILL show respect when you talk about my brothers."

"Fuck you," Reno swears, struggling against Yazoo's grip. "Let me go!"

"As you wish." Yazoo releases Reno's throat, adding, "That was your first warning. If I were you, I'd watch your tongue from now on or next time, I WON'T let you go."

Panting, Reno rubs his neck, scowling at Yazoo for ruining what was promising to be a good night out. At that moment Kadaj materialises beside them, his green eyes flicking up and down Reno's unkempt figure.

"Don't you ever iron your shirts, you lazy bum?"

Reno groans. "Aw, shit. Not you too."

At the less-than-happy response, Kadaj smirks. "I missed you too, Reno. So, what's happening here, hmm? Are you harassing my brother?"

"No way, dude," Reno exclaims at Kadaj's subtly threatening tone, holding up both hands. "He's harassing ME!"

At that information, Kadaj smiles. "Good. Let me know when you're done, Yazoo, and I'll take over for you."

Yazoo looks to his sibling, smiling as well, as if this is all just a game for their own amusement.

"How'd you return from the dead, anyways?" Reno asks Kadaj in clear confusion. "I couldn't believe it when Cloud said you were back. He killed you."

"Not permanently. You can't kill a Remnant." Kadaj shrugs. "Besides, big brother and I are friends now. We could be too, Turk. We could put all this hostility aside and form a truce."

"You brutally tortured my chief and one of my co-workers. Tseng and Elena. Remember?" The redhead scowls. "You think I'm just gonna let that slide?"

"We sincerely regret what we did that day," Kadaj says soothingly. "We thought your organisation was hiding something we were looking for."

"Well, we weren't," Reno snaps, glowering resentfully at the two green-eyed males in front of him. "We never had your friggin' mother!"

"We know that now," Kadaj acknowledges. "President Shinra had her all along. Our actions were partly his fault. Since he knowingly withheld information from you and directly caused your Turk friends to be interrogated by us, perhaps you should seek an apology from him too."

Reno blinks in incredulity. "You're actually apologising?"

"Yes. We're sorry for what happened in the Northern Crater." The youngest Remnant truly seems repentant for the violence inflicted in the past. "We would come along to your office and express our regret to Tseng and Elena in person if you could guarantee that we wouldn't be attacked."

"What, you're all good now?" Reno comments sardonically, finding this behaviour change too hard to believe. "Feel bad for being so…bad?"

"We do, actually." Kadaj tilts his silver head inquisitively. "Does that shock you?"

Dryly, Reno replies, "Shock is not a strong enough word."

"Well, as hard as it is to fathom, we have changed, Reno. All of us," the young leader insists. "Since Sephiroth's defeat, we are no longer interested in Jenova's head and we are no longer interested in fighting you."

Reno snorts. "Yeah. Right. Like I'm gonna trust anything YOU say."

"I know I was not very nice to you in the past," Kadaj admits, "but you'll find that I can be quite… friendly… when I want to be."

Hearing the seductive change in Kadaj's voice, Reno gulps. Leaning in close, Kadaj smells Reno's hair. When the redhead tries to turn and escape, Yazoo shoves him back against that column, one gloved hand on Reno's chest.

"Hold him still, Yazoo," Kadaj orders. The middle Remnant nods obediently.

Though Reno is a capable fighter, he knows he can't take on two genetically-enhanced Sephiroth clones and win so the Turk just stands there, but he lets his sky-blue eyes blaze with infuriation.

"What do you two want from me? Huh?"

"We want to be your friends." In a purring tone that sends unwanted thrills down Reno's spine, Kadaj entices softly, "Would you like to be my friend, Reno?"

Trying to sound angrier than he really is, Reno replies, "Why would I want to be buddies with a vicious little psycho like you?"

Still holding the Turk immobile, Yazoo's other hand drops to Reno's crotch. In a cold, threatening tone, the gun-slinging Remnant states, "I SAID, you will show respect. Or do I have to convince you further?"

With his gloved hand, Yazoo lightly squeezes Reno's male bulge but not enough to hurt.

Realising his balls are at stake, Reno swallows fearfully. "Yo, be careful with those! I'd like to have kids one day."

"Little smart-mouthed hyperactive redheads," Kadaj drawls. "Just what the planet needs more of."

Stupidly, Reno retaliates, "Well, it's better than more fucked-up Jenova clones."

Icily, Yazoo asks, "Can we hurt him now, brother? He's already gotten two warnings."

Slitting his eyes, Kadaj appears to think it over. "I must admit it would be fun to watch you crying out in pain, Turk. But since I'm not evil anymore, I won't let any harm come to you."

Once again Kadaj leans in, his lips grazing Reno's earlobe as he murmurs. "Besides, Reno, I'd much rather watch you crying out in pleasure."

"And my little brother is very skilled at pleasure," Yazoo promises, smiling in anticipation.

Reno's eyes dart between Yazoo and Kadaj. "What, you've…you and him have…?"

"All of us have," the long-haired middle sibling confirms Reno's suspicions. "With three of us in one bed, you'd be amazed at how many combinations there are."

"You're all twisted fucks," Reno remarks, but there's a note of arousal in his voice.

"Don't judge something you haven't tried," Kadaj advises, playing with Reno's bright red spikes. "And don't act like you haven't thought about it, either, Turk. Admit that we're attractive to you. Admit that you desire us."

Trying to remain insolent even as Kadaj's tongue toys with his earring and makes him tremble, Reno states bravely, if a little breathlessly, "I ain't admitting anything, yo."

"You don't have to," Yazoo says smugly. "Your body is already giving you away."

With his palm, Yazoo presses Reno's groin, finding him hard just as expected. Reno whimpers. With both Kadaj and Yazoo using Allure on him at once, the poor Turk doesn't stand a chance. Yazoo takes Kadaj's wrist, drawing the younger clone's caressing fingers away from Reno's red crescent cheek-tattoo.

"Feel him, brother," Yazoo coaches. "Feel how much he wants us."

Kadaj puts his hand where Yazoo's was, feeling for himself. The resurrected leader gives a satisfied humph.

Knowing he's been caught out with a raging hard-on, Reno mumbles, "Aw, shit. You know what the director would say if he saw me like this? You're the damn enemy. I'm supposed to kill you on sight. Not let you grope me."

"It's okay, Reno. I won't tell Tseng," Kadaj assures him. "Neither will Yazoo. He's good at keeping secrets."

"It's not all I'm good at," the tall gunman alludes, smirking at Reno. Peeling his glove off, Yazoo sticks his bare hand under Reno's shirt and lets his slender fingers glide along the redhead's belly, making his pale skin tingle and all his nerves spring to life. At the electrifying sensation of skin-on-skin, Reno shivers and utters a swear word while Yazoo giggles softly, and a little evilly. The long-haired Remnant moves his hand upward and discovers Reno's tiny flat nipples, feeling them tighten beneath his touch.

Kadaj unfastens Reno's pants and reaches inside, adding to the Turk's helpless torment. With a small smile on his sensual mouth, Kadaj looks down to see fire-red fur and a length of solid male flesh in his fingers.

"Mmm, yummy," the sword-wielding leader murmurs at the appetizing sight.

Both ashamed and aroused, Reno bites his lip, trying not to react.

"You and I are going to become very good friends tonight, pretty Turk," Kadaj tells him, stroking Reno's cock. "And you're not going to fight it."

Knowing what that means, Reno vehemently shakes his head. "No!"

"Yes," the younger clone hisses, giving the Turk's shaft a hard squeeze.

Reno gasps, his whole body jerking with an erotic shock.

"Kadaj is choosing you tonight, Reno, over everyone else in the club he could have," Yazoo murmurs to the captive helicopter pilot. "Aren't you lucky?"

Trapped between the pair of Remnants, the blue-eyed male moans, half in protest and half in submission.

Rolling Reno's left nipple with expert fingertips, Yazoo shifts in closer and nuzzles the side of the other man's pale neck. Yazoo thinks that Reno has got a most lickable throat and the way the Turk leaves the top couple of shirt-buttons undone seems to indicate that he knows this as well. Or else he's just too lazy to do his buttons up properly. Either way, his sloppiness means easy access for Yazoo and so the silver-haired seducer slides his tongue up Reno's neck while Kadaj sticks his into Reno's pierced ear, Kadaj's hand slowly jacking the third male's stiff length.

"Stop! Please," Reno finally begs, shuddering as the two alluring clones continue to lick him like a piece of crimson-headed candy, fondling him at the same time. "If you guys keep doin' that, you're gonna make me jizz in my pants. Don't humiliate me like that, yo."

"But you want this, don't you?" Kadaj states silkily, gliding his fingers along Reno's hardened masculine flesh. "You want me."

"I shouldn't," the redhead grumbles.

"But you do."

Reno sighs, pushing his hips towards Kadaj's hand, a sure sign that he's answering affirmatively. Yazoo steps back, pleased that they've gotten Reno to cave so easily.

"I know some place we can be alone in," Kadaj volunteers, removing his fingers from Reno's trousers. "Would your partner get jealous if I took you there with me? Is he a possessive lover or will he share?"

"Rude's not my…we're not like that," Reno hastily replies, fixing his pants and arranging his loose shirt to hide the erection he's still got. "What place are you talking about?"

"You'll see," Kadaj promises, tugging on Reno's arm with a wicked sparkle in his eye. "Come on."

Reno considers valiantly protesting one more time but Kadaj licks his upper lip enticingly and eagerly, looking like he can't wait to put his mouth where his hand just was. And Reno can't deny it – even if Kadaj has a few screws loose in his brain, Reno HAS thought about getting a blow job from the gorgeous teenage Remnant before.

"Go on, Turk," Yazoo encourages with a sinful smile. "How often do you get to sleep with the enemy and get away with it?"

The idea of disobeying the strict organisation he works for is too tempting to a rebel like Reno.

"Ah, what the hell? Let's go." The redhead shrugs and grins, already knowing he's in for one supremely hot sexual encounter.

As he and Kadaj turn around, Rude is there to block their way, the big man sporting a frown beneath his shades. Eyes darting back and forth between Yazoo, Kadaj and Reno (and his partner's intimately close proximity to the enemy), Rude is clearly wondering what in Gaia's name is happening here.

"The hell's going on?" Rude booms, his voice deep and threatening.

"Nothin', man," Reno dismisses, his arm still in Kadaj's grasp. "It's cool. Me and the kid…we're just gonna go hang out for a bit."

At this information, Rude gives his partner a taxing look over the top of his sunglasses. "You realise that's Kadaj, don't you? The sword-wielding spawn of Sephiroth?"

"Course I fuckin' know who he is. I might be drunk, but I'm not THAT drunk," the redhead scoffs.

Seeing Rude's confusion, Kadaj allows a smirk to tug at his lips. "We're going to play together, Reno and I. It's always hotter when you're enemies, don't you think?"

Now that he fully understands what's happening, Rude's demeanour changes into one of uncertainty. "Uh…Reno? Tseng is not gonna like this."

"I said, it's cool, man, okay? 'Sides, how's Tseng gonna find out unless YOU tell him?" Reno arches a playfully challenging brow. "You're not a snitch, are you, partner?"

Rude just stares at Reno like he's gone mental.

"Hi there, big boy," Yazoo says with a smile, touching Rude's arm to distract him. "We haven't had the pleasure of getting to know each other properly yet. About time we did, hmm?"

Jerking his arm back, Rude blinks at the pretty male. Kadaj and Reno use this moment of distraction to make their escape.

"Back later, Rude. Cover me!" Reno calls out, grinning excitedly and giving a thumbs-up as Kadaj drags him away towards the rear stairs, where the bathrooms are.

The heavily-built black man and Yazoo are left standing there, Rude eyeing the Remnant mistrustfully and silently.

"Is Rude your real name," Yazoo lightly comments, "or do they just call you that because you don't have any social skills?"

Proving that it could well be the latter, Rude doesn't answer.

Yazoo can't see the other man's eyes under the sunglasses but he knows that Rude's staring at him. Yazoo can feel it - can sense the ingrained suspicion along with a reluctant appreciation of Yazoo's fit form and the leather outfit that hugs his lean muscles so well. As Rude's checking him out, Yazoo checks out the well-built Turk.

With his massive, powerful-looking frame, neatly-trimmed goatee and smooth bronzed skin, Rude's a fine-looking man, especially in the suit, tie and shades. In spite of his blankly inexpressive face, there's a cautious, wary air about him, as if he's alert to what's going on around him and is ready to react when needed. He looks official and on-duty, like a bodyguard.

"So, Rude," Yazoo tries again to engage the stoic man in conversation. "Are you and Reno involved?"

There's a long pause. Eventually, Rude asks in guarded manner, "I beg your pardon?"

Knowing that he understands perfectly well, Yazoo repeats purposefully, "I said; are you and Reno involved? Like a couple? Do you sleep together? Is that why you have an issue with Reno going into the bathroom with Kadaj?"

"No!" Rude objects. "We're not…we don't do that. I don't have a problem with Reno messin' around with dudes. It's his life."

The man's casual shrug seems somehow false.

"Hm," Yazoo utters, thoughtfully tilting his head. "If you're not lovers, what IS your problem, then?"

"My problem is that it's KADAJ he's going in there with," Rude growls back. "How do I know he won't try to kill Reno?"

"If my little brother wanted to hurt him, Reno would be twitching on the floor already," Yazoo assures the other man. "You know how easily Kadaj can take you. He took you AND Reno down once by himself, remember? Or is it twice now?"

At the reminder, Rude shifts uncomfortably, still embarrassed about the way he and his Turk partner got their asses thoroughly and totally kicked by one lone kid.

"Don't worry - your partner is safe with Kadaj," Yazoo maintains again. "He'll come out alive with a big old grin on his face. Meanwhile, I'm gonna put one on yours."

…

A/N: To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: This chapter is basically an excuse for a bit of Yazoo/Rude smuttiness. I never wrote about Rude before so it's nice for a change._

...

Rude's eyebrows lift above the top of his sunglasses right before Yazoo slams him up against the column. The Turk's expression doesn't change much but he's secretly astonished by Yazoo's strength. Rude expected the Remnants' power to wane with their Father's demise but even with Sephiroth defeated, it seems the three silver-haired boys are still as strong as ever.

"I'm going to touch you now. You don't have any issues with that, do you, Rude?" Yazoo purrs, gazing up at the Turk with hypnotising green eyes, using every alluring ounce of sexual power on him. "Too bad if you do, because you can't stop me anyway."

With deliberately slow and seductive motions, Yazoo unfastens Rude's jacket, loosens his tie and then begins unbuttoning his shirt. Rude keeps his arms by his sides and his face stays neutral but the Turk's heart-rate speeds up, a large vein in his neck throbbing as evidence. Yazoo spread the man's white collared shirt open to find a wall of pecs and abs underneath, black symmetrical stripes of ink zig-zagging down from Rude's shoulders and across his chest, one of his nipples sporting a silver hoop.

"Well, aren't you a brawny hunk of muscle," the long-haired Remnant coos flirtatiously, running a palm over Rude's chest, which is every bit as solid as Loz's. "I love big, hard men. Especially with tattoos and piercings."

Pretending that Yazoo's not playing with his nipple ring, Rude swallows and asks, "How are you still here, anyway? I thought you exploded on top of that building with Loz."

"I did. But I returned. All of us have returned."

"How?"

"It's a long story."

Rude keeps looking at him, wanting an explanation and Yazoo sighs. "We were dead. The Life Stream removed Jenova's blackness from our hearts and sent us back for a second chance. Hm, not such a long story, after all."

"So, you're not evil anymore?"

"Well, maybe still a little bit." Yazoo gives a wicked smile and removes Rude's sunglasses, slipping them into his jacket pocket.

"You should take those off more. You have very nice eyes," Yazoo remarks sincerely.

Rude blinks and glances down. He seems uncomfortable without his shades. Vulnerable. Exposed. Well, he's about to get a whole lot more exposed because Yazoo is unzipping Rude's pants.

"This is wrong," the bald man mutters. "I shouldn't be doing this."

"But you are," Yazoo whispers in his ear. "Feels good to be bad, doesn't it?"

Rude just lets out a long, slow breath, his hands going around Yazoo's upper arms, hesitantly and reluctantly, like he doesn't want to touch the Remnant but kind of has to. His fingers bite in bruisingly and then soften, as though he's not sure whether to push Yazoo away or pull him nearer, as if the silverhead both repulses and attracts him at the same time.

"Can't keep away from us, huh?" comes a low, baritone taunt to their left.

"Loz," Yazoo exclaims happily. "Look what I found to play with!"

Rude bristles at the largest clone, a scowl crossing his face. "What the fuck do you want, punk?"

"Don't call me punk, Turk."

Loz and Rude exchange glares of dislike.

"Oh, stop looking at each other like that," Yazoo scolds. "Kadaj and Reno are making a truce as we speak. They're playing nice. Why can't you two?"

They keep glaring at each other and then Loz makes a taunting kissing gesture towards the black man. Rude loses his control and lunges for Loz, growling. Like a striking snake, Yazoo grabs his wrist, digging a thumb into the pressure point there and Rude yanks his hand back fast, hissing with pain. Loz takes the opportunity to slam Rude back-first against the column, one bulging forearm pressed hard to the other male's throat, holding him there. Rude grunts and tries to pry Loz's arm off but isn't successful. Instead, he shifts his leg like he's going to try kneeing Loz in the balls. Yazoo waves a finger at him warningly.

"Uh, uh, big fella. I don't want to hurt you but if you try to attack either of us again, I will. Do you want to be left lying on the ground with your pants down, humiliated in public, hmm?"

Rude eyes the other men off and then decides he better not take his chances, lowering his leg and letting some of the tension leave his body. Not all of it, just some.

"Come on boys," Yazoo sweetly cajoles, batting his pretty lashes. "There's no need for us to fight anymore. We can all get along like mature adults, can't we, Loz?"

"Whatever you say, bro," he mutters, keeping his eyes fixed on Rude. "I'm just here to watch him for you, make sure he don't try anything stupid."

"You won't try to hurt me, will you, Rude?" Yazoo inquires. "You and I aren't enemies anymore, are we? After all, I'm not trying to kill you, just give you a little pleasure."

Rude doesn't answer, lifts his chin defiantly, brown eyes burning with impotent anger at being held captive this way.

"I can see he doesn't trust us yet so you better hold him there," Yazoo instructs Loz. "If he moves, crush his throat."

Loz flashes a feral grin. He knows that Yazoo doesn't really mean it and doesn't actually want to harm the handsome Turk but Rude doesn't know that which means he's more likely to behave and not struggle against them.

Yazoo slides his hand down Rude's stomach. The Turk's spine stiffens and he glances towards the rear of the club to where Reno has been taken, as if fearing for the redhead's safety.

"Relax, Rude." Speaking persuasively, Yazoo's palm descends further along his rippled abdomen. "Don't worry about your partner. I'm sure he's having a great time and I'm sure Kadaj is taking good care of him. Just like I'm gonna take care of you."

As Yazoo goes to slip his fingers into the front of Rude's opened pants, Rude reacts strongly and attempts to knock the invading hand away. Loz grabs the Turk's wrist and halts him, the protecting brother pressing his muscled forearm harder into Rude's prominent Adam's apple.

"Let him, Rude," Loz says in a dangerously soft voice. "Let my brother do whatever he wants."

Rude swallows and clenches his jaw, shooting visual death daggers at Loz but this time when Yazoo reaches for his dick, the tall Turk does nothing to stop him. Yazoo soon sees why the bald man didn't want him to touch it. He's hard. Very, very hard. This situation is exciting him and he didn't want the two Remnants to know. Well, Yazoo thinks with a smirking glance at Loz. Now they do.

Even though his secret is out, Rude obstinately stares straight ahead, looking at neither of his captors. His muscular body tenses as Yazoo's fingers wrap around his male heat. He's so wide Yazoo can't even bring his circled fingertips together.

"Hm," the slender gunman remarks in pleased delight. "You're just big all over, aren't you?"

No reply.

As Yazoo explores Rude's groin further down, the long-haired clone discovers that it's not just the other man's head that's shaved. There's a little thatch of dark-brown cushioning just above Rude's manhood but beneath that he's silky-smooth and hairless, just like his chest. Delighted by all this smoothness, Yazoo commences stroking along the thick tanned width of his dick, using one hand to cup and caress Rude's balls, his shaven male organs heavy and heated in Yazoo's palm.

"Are you thinking about what Reno and Kadaj are doing in that bathroom? How they're touching and undressing each other? Mmm; I am," Yazoo murmurs, imagining the scene in there. "I bet they look so sexy together. I bet Kadaj has him bent over the basin at this very moment, thighs wide apart. I bet he's licking Reno right now, spreading him open, Kadaj sticking his tongue into that sweet, pink rosebud and tasting it."

Rude shuts his eyes and shudders but it's not a shudder of disgust. Thanks to his Father's gift of Allure, Yazoo's quite good at talking dirty and is also rather skilled at guessing what words will get someone off.

"Would you like to be the one on your knees behind Reno?" Yazoo asks huskily as he jacks Rude, knowing nobody but the three of them can see what they're doing behind this large marble column or hear what's being said over the loud beat of the music. "Would you like to be the one tonguing his tight little hole, opening him up, getting him all wet and slippery and ready to be fucked?"

Yazoo squeezes Rude's shaft once, aggressively, simply to get a response out of him and a reluctant moan is torn from the bigger man's compressed vocal chords: a deep, rumbling sound of shamed desire.

"You want to bone your partner, huh, Turk?" Loz joins in, using a low, rough tone normally reserved for the bedroom. "You want to make him your bitch?"

Predictably, Rude refuses to answer, just scrunches his eyes shut tighter, probably trying to pretend Loz isn't here and that another man's muscled thigh is not pressed against his own. It's a tad difficult to ignore someone's presence when their arm is digging threateningly into your windpipe but Rude tries anyway.

"Yeah." Loz gives a leer at Rude's stubborn silence. "You want it."

"Is that true, Rude? Would you like to hold Reno's skinny hips in your hands and sink your fat cock into his lean, pale body?" Yazoo enquires temptingly, his breath hot in Rude's ear. While pumping the man's erect thickness, Yazoo can feel pre-come slicking up his hand, reducing the friction between Rude's sensitive penile skin and his strong grip. Yazoo's still caressing the Turk's balls with his other hand and they're starting to pull up closer to Rude's groin, tightening in readiness for release.

"Would you like to wrap Reno's long red hair around your fist and jerk his head back so you can see his face and how much he loves it?" Yazoo silkily entices. "Would you like to make that gorgeous boy beg for it, to call out your name as he's coming?"

The tattooed Turk clutches Loz's arm and starts panting labouredly, a single sweat-drop rolling down his temple. Realising that the Turk is way past the point of trying of get away, Loz considerately loosens his choke-hold so that Rude can get enough air and not pass out on them. Knowing how close he is to erupting, Yazoo clenches his fingers more firmly around Rude's colossal straining erection, jacking him faster and harder while continuing to talk, the seductive Remnant moaning in imitation of approaching orgasm.

"Rude…Oh yeah, Rude," Yazoo groans, copying the lilt of Reno's voice and his particular speech patterns. "Give it to me, yo. Give it to me good. Fuck my white-boy ass with your big, black dick. Fuck it hard, baby!"

His huge frame abruptly tensing, Rude curses from behind gritted teeth and comes into Yazoo's hand. The silverhead glances down to watch the white fluid spurting out, collecting in his palm. There's a lot of it.

Finally, Rude is spent. Closing his hand to keep the liquid inside from spilling, Yazoo draw away to observe the shamed Turk. Rude's still breathing fast, the tattoos over his broad chest flexing with his movements, impressive abs still hardened.

Realising he's still clinging to Loz's forearm, Rude lets go of it, allowing his shaved head to fall back onto the marble column behind him, wearily, almost resignedly, like he's been physically beaten, even though a single punch hasn't even been thrown or a single head-butt performed. He opens his brown eyes and gazes at his tormentors in degraded defeat. It's as though he's been tricked into revealing his most mortifying fantasy and is waiting for the taunting and mocking to begin.

But the Remnants are not going to mock him. Already quite open-minded, Yazoo thinks it's a turn-on that the muscled Turk has such taboo feelings for his pretty male partner and Loz…well, he doesn't care who Rude has the hots for. As far as the biggest brother is concerned, this is payback for the bomb in the tunnel. Holding Rude still while Yazoo forced him to lose his tightly-held control is humiliating enough and has fulfilled Loz's need for revenge. They're even now.

His role in this game over and finished with, Loz brings his lips right up to Rude's ringed earlobe, the darker man cringing a little, but all Loz does is utter, "Later, man."

Chuckling deeply, the short-haired clone removes his arm from Rude's throat and steps away from him. With a last grin of triumph, Loz leaves, heading back to the bar for some refreshments. Rubbing at his own neck, Rude warily watches him go and then turns apprehensively to Yazoo, wondering what other torments the beautiful Sephiroth clone has in store for him.

"Rest easy, big guy. I'm done playing with you now," Yazoo reveals sympathetically. Rude must be fretting about what his boss would say if he learned of this careless indiscretion, how easily Rude was overpowered by his silver-headed adversaries and worst of all, how much he enjoyed it. Reno's probably used to getting reprimanded by Tseng. That little smart-ass probably gets in trouble all the time. Yazoo bets that Rude doesn't. Rude most likely prides himself on being a reliable, dependable, model employee and wouldn't want his impeccable record tarnished by fraternising with the enemy.

"Don't worry, handsome Turk," Yazoo assures as Rude hastily zips up and rebuttons his shirt. "You keep Reno's secret about being with Kadaj, and we'll keep yours so you get to keep your job and we don't get hunted down for revenge. Okay?"

At the deal, Rude looks relieved, offering a nod of gratitude. He pulls out his sunglasses but doesn't put them on yet, his guarded brown eyes searching Yazoo's bright green ones. It's as though Rude's seeing the long-haired Remnant in a different light now, realising that perhaps they don't have to be enemies after all.

Proving that he's more than willing to be friends, Yazoo leans forward, cups the back of Rude's neck with his clean hand and place a gentle kiss on the Turk's lips, his goatee beard prickling Yazoo's softer skin. Rude lets him do this, sensing no danger from the feminine-faced gunman anymore.

"Sorry to jack and run, Rude, but I better go." Yazoo smiles coyly at the other man, wordlessly promising that this won't be their last encounter. "See you around."

After saying that Yazoo makes his departure, swishing away in his long leather coat, leaving Rude there looking disappointed, guilty, bewildered and ashamed all at once. Yazoo almost feels sorry for the Turk, but knows that's not necessary. Rude will be fine. He's a tough dude. He'll cope with this slightly traumatic event, and hopefully, once he realises that no permanent damage has been done, he'll turn around and want to do it again.

Optimistic about a peaceful truce with all the Turks, Yazoo goes to the club bathrooms to wash Rude's sperm off his hand and dry it with a paper towel, noting that the disabled toilet door is locked on his way back out. He knocks on it, knowing exactly who's in there.

"Having fun, boys?"

"The time of my life," comes Reno's cheeky reply from inside.

The door opens a crack and one of Kadaj's green eyes peers out, surrounded by messy silver hair. "You want to come in, Yazoo?" he invites eagerly. "Reno'll share with both of us."

Remorsefully, Yazoo shakes his silver head. "Sorry, Daj, I can't. Loz and I are going to beat some body-builders at arm-wrestling. It's been too long since we've had a challenging match and we sure could use the money when we win."

"Okay," the youngest Remnant replies. "Make sure you two don't start a brawl or break anyone's arm, okay? We don't do that anymore."

Yazoo smiles indulgently. "Yes, brother."

"Hurry up, Kadaj," Reno whines from behind him. "I'm freezing my fucking ass off here!"

"Shut your mouth, Turk, or I'll put something in it," Kadaj throws back over his shoulder.

"Oooh, is that a promise?" Reno re-joins saucily. Yazoo peeks through the crack in the doorway, catching a glimpse of bare-assed Reno and it's a lovely vision. Kadaj is only wearing the bottom half of his suit, the rest of it dangling down around his waist. He grins sexily at his middle sibling.

"I'll tell you all about it later, Yaz."

Arching a fine eyebrow, Yazoo replies, "You better."

The door snicks shut again and Yazoo chuckles amusedly at it before making his way down the corridor and up the staircase to join Loz in the main part of the club.

…

Yazoo and Loz win at all the arm-wrestling matches (of course) and with pockets full of their winnings, they consider going home before any of the losing contestants try to pick a fight and ruin an enjoyable evening. While Kadaj has a final drink at the bar – thirsty from all the hot sex he just had with Reno – the other two brothers count all their cash. After equally dividing up the Gil, Yazoo spots the redheaded Turk merging into the crowd of club-goers, looking particularly satisfied with himself. Inclining his silver head, Yazoo silently indicates for Loz to follow him. Stuffing wads of cash into his jacket, Loz trails Yazoo and they cross over to Reno. Yazoo curiously pulls him aside.

"Did you enjoy your encounter with our little brother?"

"Shit, yeah," Reno enthuses with an appreciative sparkle in his blue gaze, reacting totally differently than he did the first time Yazoo spoke to him. "I'm starting to change my opinion about you clones. You're still freaks but in a freaky-good way."

Loz chuckles deeply. "I think Rude's starting to change his opinion of us, too."

"Rude?" Beginning to look uneasy, Reno glances between the two Remnants he's conversing with. "What'd you do to him, yo?"

Yazoo smirks. So, the bigger Turk's feelings aren't entirely unreciprocated, after all. That's a definite look of protective concern in Reno's eyes.

"Nothing he didn't LET me do," the slim gunman assures Reno. "You know, Rude's not as straight as you think he is."

Reno stares at Yazoo. "What do you mean?"

"Why don't you ask him?" the middle Remnant answers with a mysterious smile, playfully curling one of Reno's red spikes around his finger and letting it bounce free. "You've got one smoking hot partner there, Reno. You'd be crazy not to hit that."

"Hit…that?" Reno repeats, blinking stupidly.

"Yeah," Loz replies in amusement. "He wants you, idiot."

"He does?"

Yazoo nods. "We've seen you flirting with Rude and he never seems to object. It's not illegal to date a co-worker so there's no reason why you can't cross the boundaries of your professional relationship."

Reno still remains unconvinced so Yazoo leans in to the ponytailed Turk's pierced ear, murmuring silkily. "By the way, he's absolutely HUGE. I'd recommend lots of lube for your first time."

The beautiful Sephiroth replica steals a lick of Reno's cheek-tattoo and then departs with Loz, leaving the scarlet-haired Shin-Ra employee standing there at the bar with widened sky-blue eyes and a half-open mouth as what he's just been told slowly sinks into his befuddled mind.

Oh yes, Reno's totally considering it, Yazoo smugly thinks to himself as he and his older brother leave the club.

Rude can thank them both later.


End file.
